


Keys

by TurtleGalaxy



Category: Mark Fishbach and Sean Mcloughlin, Septiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleGalaxy/pseuds/TurtleGalaxy
Summary: Looked on my Quoted account. Found this. A cute little story. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!





	

Jacks P.O.V  
Beep,Beep,Beep.  
The clatter of my alarm woke me up instantly,   
 "Time to start my day." I said to myself beause there was no other being in the room, other than Sam. ' I don't think he counts since he's a plushie.' I thought.  
 "Septiceye, oh , Septiceye. Let down your hair" Said a deep voice from outside my window.  
 "Markimoo!" I jumped a little from hearing how loud i was.  
 " What are ya doing out there? " I asked. 'Why was he out there? This was his house, i came here since Pax East is next week.'  
 " I forgot my keys"  
 "Well that explains everything. Did ya do it'a purpose?" My accent was showing really showing itself. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. But, I soon relaxed to find Mark also blushing furiously. He looked up at me like he expecting something.  
 "What?!?!" I asked, a little harsher than intended.  
 " You gonna let me in? Or am I staying out in the woods? " He said a smirk on his face, i completely forgot about the issue at hand. 'Shti, Shit,Shit,Shit.' Was all that went through my mind, as I looked around to find something that resembled a ladder.   
 " What about those sheets? " Mark shouted from the ground. He was right! I tied them all together, and they actually looked like long white hair. I wasn't the only one that thought so. I caught Mark snickering, as he climbed up the makeshift ladder.  
 "Wow you really trust me." He said, I looked at him, confusion written clear on my face. He started to enlighten me about his previous remark.  
 " You did all that to get me inside my house, which lands me inside your bedroom, with me about 6 inches away from you. " He stepped closer, yes closing the closer he got, it took my brain a second to register what was happening. I knew, but I wasn't about to complain. I started to try to meet him in the the middle. His tongue was sliding itself into my mouth, and I granted that permission, he had his hands on my hips. I was savoring every secong of this moment, when i realized, I could of just unlocked the front door and let him in.  
I pulled away.  
"You sly son of a bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Found it. Thought you guys might like it.


End file.
